


Into the Depths of Galas Malatar

by Dhole



Series: Vexi's self indulgent AU [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, More accidental necromancey, lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, that is a tonge twister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: Obtaining her husband's secret research soon attracts the attention of a famed battle mage. Who commissions Tharayya to retrieve what was hidden away for centuries in the Depths of Malatar.
Series: Vexi's self indulgent AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988164
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The journey back to Sentinel had been… Eventful. Getting around the topic of the large monstrous gargoyle had gone shockingly well. Tharayya's friends had long accepted Quintus really was a bag of surprises. Unpleasant surprises. So when Tharayya showed up at the entrance of Volenfell atop of the large scaled beast, very few questions were asked beyond _‘does it bite?’_ and _‘what’s its name?’_

When the city was on the horizon Tharayya realised they couldn’t bring this big thing into the city. No no, they’d be accused of being blood suckers. That made her question just how the Imperial accomplished bringing a petrified gargoyle back to life. Quintus wasn't in any fit state to answer any of her questions though. Having fallen asleep (or unconscious,) shortly after leaving the ruins. The call was made to leave ‘Darling’ at the Goat’s head oasis, she would blend right in as part of the architecture Tharayya figured. 

“Okay. Stay here,” Tharayya instructed the one tonne beast. Gently gesturing for the gargoyle to sit down on the ruins. Slowly backing up, her hands still gesturing for the monster to stay. “Stay- Good!” She turned on her heel to continue onwards, but noticed the shadow loom over her instantly. The silhouette of the gargoyle casted over her once more. “No-” She scolded it, flicking her wrists prompting the beast to shuffle backwards. “Back, stay. Stay, Darling. Don’t follow,” 

Darling's ears lowered. Tharayya swore the thing was trying to pout as its eyes became big and sad. “No...No please don’t give me that look…” She sighed, reaching out to gently pet the gargoyle between the eyes. “We’re coming back! Honest, we just can’t bring you into the city because they’ll hurt you won’t they? Yes the big bad guar-”  
  
“Tharayya, not to interrupt but your husband is practically dying and we should get moving…"

"Right, right…" She sighed. Not even looking at the unconscious Imperial slumped over the male Redguard's shoulder. "Bye, Darling. Be good," She said to it sweetly. Giving it a final pat before heading back to her friends. Darling watched on as they departed the oasis. A mournful whine emitting from her throat. 

Sentinel's streets had fallen quiet. All stalls locked up or stripped back down to empty shells. The mages guild was the headed destination for Tharayya. To get all these injuries treated and finally put the nightmare expedition behind her. "I'll take him now, thanks...Both of you. I'm...I'm sorry things didn't go as planned-"

"Nothing to be sorry for, Tharayya. These things happen...Make sure you get looked over," Israhal told her. "And him too," He nodded at Quintus as he slumped the Imperial onto her. "Let us know how you get on,"

After hugs were exchanged and final goodbyes. Tharayya heaved Quintus up more securely and started lugging herself to the Mages Guild. Again, he wasn't at all heavy. But her own aching chest was making this far harder. "Quintus- Why for once- In your life- Can't you be awake when it's actually helpful!!" 

"You even nag me when I'm asleep. Good grief…" Came the raspy groan. Tharayya shot him a glare as the man on her shoulders came to life. "Can't let a man just suffer in peace…"

"Now your lazy arse is awake you can walk. Or hop. I don't care," She tutted. Before shrugging him off. Saying nothing as he fell right to the floor with a pained grunt. 

"Ow!! Ugh. I've been awake the last ten minutes for your information, Tharayya. I just wanted to be carried a bit longer," He said. "Gods, look at this leg... I'm going to be able to walk again, aren't I??" He glanced back at Tharayya. The way he was looking at her, she almost wondered if he wanted some form of reassurance off her. "-Tharayya?"

"Don't talk to me. You'll get no sympathy off me you long neck rat! Now get on your feet and walk, limp or whatever I do not care- To the Mages Guild,"

* * *

The two stumbled in. Both completely exhausted by this point. Tharayya had ended up having to help her wretched now-ex most of the way there in the end. As the Imperial was incapable of staggering more than three steps before falling flat on his face. Really she should've left him there when he refused to even get up the sixth time he fell. But… Once again she found herself going over and pulling him back up. _"We're almost there now. Come on…"_

To the Redguard's relief there was only a single orc in the waiting room when they stumbled inside. He seemed blind drunk, completely slumped over in the wooden seat he’d been put in. Tharayya prayed he was considered a low priority and she could get herself looked over. She dumped Quintus into a chair close to the desk, leaving him groaning as she approached the guild’s front desk.

At the desk sat a pudgy Breton with mousy brown hair past his shoulders. He looked up hearing the sound of boots on the marble floor and smiled seeing it was the well known Tharayya. "Ah, you two again!" Greeted the Breton manning the desk, spotting Quintus behind her looking like death itself. "The surgeon is free so whatever's stuck in the Imperial this time she'll get right back out for you-"

"No!!" Tharayya cried. Completely mortified _that_ _one_ _time_ was even still being remembered. "No- no, no…We're pretty beaten up here and I think my rib is broken," Tharayya explained. Her hand indicated where the pain was emitting from her midsection. “Can- Can we please see someone… Also I think Quintus is dying,” She glanced back at the completely panned out Imperial, his head hanging back over the seat mouth fully agape like he really had just dropped dead. 

A tut came from the Breton. All too used to the Imperial race and their flare for dramatics. “Alright, take this and fill it out. I’m sure you’re used to this form by now. Considering how many times you’re in here, Mrs,” passing Tharayya the medical sheet she was all too familiar with. Walking gingerly back to Quintus and slumping down besides him. Her husband shifted back to life followed by a pained grunt. 

“Wh...What’s that?” He rasped, his eyes fluttering to the papers Tharayya was carefully filling out. 

“Come on you know how it works by now,” Came the short reply. “I fill out enough for you. Now, name; Rat face Verres,”

“Oh ha. Ha. Ha,” Quintus said sarcastically. His neck bending slightly from side to side with each said ‘ha’. “So funny,”

“Okay, your occupation?”  
  
“Well I guess treasure hu-”  
  
“Professional Leech,” Tharayya interrupted. Nodding to herself as she scribbled. Smiling as she jabbed the pen hard to add a full stop at the end.

“...” Quintus blinked. His expression unchanging from mildly peeved. “...Are you done?” 

“Now I am,” She stated, adding her own information. “There we go,” Then returning the forms back to the front desk and the waiting began. Thankfully Quintus seemed in no mood to jab her with witless barbs. Something he often gleefully did when he was in a situation that had no outlet for ...Whatever it was that built up inside him.

They called in Quintus first. He just made a groan, unwilling to even try to stand. When sternly saying _'Quintus, get up'_ three times wouldn't budge him, the guild members eventually sent in one burly Nord to physically pick him up. Tharayya waving him off with a large smile.

"Stubborn things you Imperials, aren't you?" The Nord joked as he took him through to a private room. 

"I'm not being stubborn… I can barely sit up, I'm in so much pain… And look at this leg!!" Quintus wailed, gesturing at the completely limp right leg, bent in an odd shape. 

"Just walk it off I'd tell you. But you're no Nord. You other races break like dry tinder honestly,"

"You try going through what I went through. And putting up with my nagging wife on top of that!" Quintus grumbled. "All she's done, the entire way here, is nag me. I'd guess she tried chewing my ear off while I was unconscious too…" 

"Hold on. That poor woman carried you though she hurt herself too?"

"Yes. Though she only got what? A bruised rib? Mine have been smashed to bits… "

"You should be more grateful to your wife, you whiny little skeever…" Was the Nord's final say on the matter. Leaving him to be dealt with by a mage. 

* * *

Tharayya had pretty much been an in and out case. One cracked rib diagnosis and advice of rest that she'd end up ignoring later… She was back in the waiting area. Challenging herself over and over on why she was even entertaining Quintus' next scheme. 

It had to be a lie. Another con. She would find herself even more out of pocket and no doubt that Imperial would get himself on the next ship to ...Anywhere he wasn't already a wanted man. Maybe the Dunmer would wipe the smug smile off his charming- His face.

No news on the Imperial so far. She wasn't worried...Despite seeing a few mages come in and out of the room They had taken him into, have a hushed conversation them being that other mage in too. Finally after one hour of waiting, somebody approached Tharayya.

They kept him in for surgery. But seemed unwilling to explain why. They had healed the worst injuries imaginable with restoration magic alone. Surely a few broken ribs and a busted leg was child's play for the guild. But no, they said they'd be mending the leg that way. Wouldn't answer why, then handed Tharayya some of Quintus' possessions. Including some house keys she didn't recognise.

Clearly he had been renting somewhere else under her nose after inspecting the set. As she suspected back in Volenfell. But it was a case of _where_. He didn't want her to know he had an entire apartment, so it begged the question of what else Quintus had been dipping into all the time they had been going after the Guardian' Eye. With only three known inns in the city the search wouldn’t take too long…

Luck favoured the Redguard woman. The first inn she entered on the outskirts of the city, which was often rumoured to be less-than-welcoming. More of a spot for people needing a quick rest stop before disappearing again. 

From the moment Tharayya walked in all eyes were on her. Various very obvious bandits and miscreants looking up from their conversations. She almost felt like asking had they never seen clean clothes before, or matching shoes. Confidently striding past a few tables, rolling her eyes at a mangey Khajiit's passing comment and up to the male Redguard behind the bar. 

"Excuse me," Tharayya started. "I was wondering if you could help me,"

"Of course… I don't think a pretty thing like you should be in a place like this though, love," The man smirked through rotted teeth.

"Piss off," Tharayya snapped back. "Tell me if these keys match a room you own, don't waste my time," She proceeded to dump Quintus' keys onto the bar top. The innkeeper picked them up, took one look at the number and his friendly demeanour quickly vanished. He seemed to bristle, like he was holding Molag Bal's mace.

"...Where did you get these? Did you find them on an Imperial? Is he dead? Please tell me he is dead!"

Ah, Quintus, making friends everywhere he went.

"No. He isn't. But rest assured he isn't going to be bothering you for a while...Why don't you tell me just what my husband did?"

"You married that scheming jackal!? Did he send you? You tell that dog to show his face, the least he can do is show himself in person if he wants to throw his weight around here some more,"

Tharayya's brows rose in slight bewilderment. Her ex-husband, a man who barely weighed fifty two kilograms. Who she could actually pick up, much to his annoyance when she did it, the coward who could never face the consequences of his actions… Had installed fear into the heart of the scarred, burley innkeeper.

The Innkeeper shook his head. "...He doesn't know you're here, does he?" Tharayya shook her head. "...You want to see what's in that room?" When she nodded. He grunted and scooped the keys, instructing Tharayya to follow him down some stairs.

It would turn out blackmail was the weapon Quintus wielded best. The innkeeper had explained the story of how he obtained this place. Not so legally to nobody's surprise. Poisoning the previous owner and ensuring the deed was now his. Unfortunately Quintus had caught wind of this, having known the person who brewed the exact poison used, gotten them drunk and got them to tell him everything. He threatened the Redguard that he'd go right to the town guards and have him arrested...Unless he was given a room, completely rent free, no questions asked and for as long as Quintus desired.

"Last saw him come here about two months ago, carrying some big box filled with tatty looking papers… That's all he seemed to carry. He'd look at me with that shit eating smirk before descending down the stairs. What I wouldn't give to break his abnormally long neck to splinters...No offense,"

"He has that effect on people, thanks for your help," 

The key was inserted, twisted and the deadlock clicked open. 

"Whatever's in there is not my problem, enjoy," The innkeeper said bluntly before leaving Tharayya to go on inside. 

The smell of musk and mould hit hard upon entering. Almost suffocating her. Gagging and pressing the cloth of her head cover over her nose, she pushed past 3 boxes obstructing the entrance. This whole 'apartment' was rancid. Mould scattered across every wall, from the skirting board right onto the ceiling. Whatever colour the walls were once painted were now replaced with a jaundice yellow or tea brown. 

It was hard to decide if the place had always been this disgusting, or Quintus just lived happily like a pig if left to his own devices. Piles of crates and unopened boxes occupied ninety percent of the space in this place. The apartment only had one actual room, probably the bathroom which was of course, obstructed by clutter. The only area that seemed remotely lived in was a wooden desk in the far corner, a mattress was right by it surrounded by many, many empty wine bottles. 

Tharayya rummaged through the desk, it was mostly blank pieces of parchment. Until she finally found one letter. She cut it back open and realised it was for her, unsent. All written as neatly as the Imperial could manage, given how awful his handwriting could get when he jotted anything down...

> _“ My dearest Tharayya,_
> 
> _How fares your search in Alik’r? I myself am having no such luck here in Bangkorai. Upon arrival it was quickly apparent the Imperial Legion had caused a stir and that quickly turned into a racial issue. I’m not sure how many times I can explain the imperial army and the Imperial race are two very different things. Between being called ‘Diamond back’ and ‘Garlic eater’ I’m really at my wits end with these Redguards. I’m starting to consider coming back to help you. Chasing up leads of apparent Dwarven mount parts just isn’t worth the microaggressions one faces out here._
> 
> _Did Aldunz bear any fruit? If not, I’m assuming you’re headed to Yldzuun? Please do let me know if you get any closer to finding the Eye. I don’t wish to rush you… But you really should pick up the pace. Time is money and I’ve pumped in a lot for you._
> 
> _Your loving husband, Quintus.”_

She wanted to roll her eyes at every single sentence in that letter. Though she spared herself the headache it would have caused. Quintus must have planned to send her this while he was chasing other leads in Bangkorai. It was something she had advised against, as mentioned in the letter the Seventh Legion had invaded and racial tensions towards Imperials are high now there. Quintus opted to ignore her...Though something tickled her about her ex getting so worked up over being called a garlic eater. 

The rest of the desk was mostly trash and various wine stained notes that looked like they had been written while Quintus was heavily intoxicated. They'd just stop abruptly then a completely new piece of information would be tacked on. Then another from the far corner of the page with little arrows scribbled everywhere trying to interlink everything. Deep intoxication or a very, very atrocious note taking method.

Tharayya frustratingly searched the apartment thoroughly but found no kind of secret project. She picked up every book and went through every single page for hidden papers. Every box was opened and even the vile mattress was overturned in the search. Nothing. The place she didn't touch was the tiny kitchen, but one look at it and she knew that it was a cesspool of disease. It was more grime than granite and there was zero evidence of anyone ever even using it. Dust and filth caking every crevice.

Feeling beaten, she called the search off after it got to four in the morning. It would seem that if she wanted to find Quintus' notes, she would, reluctantly, need Quintus himself.


	2. Chapter 2

One hour came and went. Then two. 

Tharayya was told two in the afternoon. He’d be out and ready to go home. Now it was almost five. A whole day wasted waiting for her fool husband. In hindsight this time could have been spent tearing that rancid cesspit apart, she'd eventually find what she needed. 

The clumsy stumble of an obvious struggle broke Tharayya's musing. In walked, or limped rather, her ex. Now sporting a pair of forearm crutches. Which he wasn't having the best time walking in. The injured leg was now fully fitted in a walking brace. Tharayya saw he'd removed all the armour he'd worn in Volenfell. That must've been a fiat and a half on the Guild's part, given how reluctant Quintus always was to wear just plain clothing. Always wanting to look as stocky as possible, given the very slender frame beneath it all. He was being closely followed by the healer who was carrying medical papers and probably making sure Quintus didn't fall on his ass.

"They may take some getting used to but you will adjust!" The Altmer told him as he struggled along. She went on to reaffirm exactly what Tharayya herself had been told the night before. About keeping off his feet and anything even slightly strenuous was completely off the table. Quintus barely seemed to listen. Though for once it didn't seem out of his usual sheer ignorance, but instead he was a hundred percent focused on trying to coordinate where to place the crutch leg. Then figure out how to heave his own body after it.

"Is he alright then? Thank you for seeing him over," Tharayya asked the other woman. Getting up to meet her at the door. Giving her some much deserved praise. The Mages guild really worked wonders. But...Now came the part nobody liked; the medical bill.

"So, Mr.Verres your treatment will cost three thousand gold-"

" _ HOW MUCH!?" _ Came the cry of the mortified Imperial. He looked close to fainting, again. "Sweet Stendarr's mercy! Did you give me a new rib cage?? An entirely new leg? Let me see that!" He snatched the paperwork from the woman. His head shook in dismay as he went down the list. “Okay...Okay…" He repeated over and over. Calming himself slowly. "Can we...Maybe...Take a few of these off? Like what's this? ‘Metal Pins’? I didn’t ask for any pins and I’m not using them, so take them off the bill,”   
  
“Sir, they are  _ inside _ your leg. Holding the fracture in place. We...Talked about this,”

“...Take them out then. I don’t want them,”   
  
“The surgery to remove them would be an additional five hundred gold,”

“...Why am I paying to be made better. Why...Why am I paying for basic healthcare-” Quintus mumbled to himself. “Fine forget the pins. What about the crutches? How much are they? I can limp, it’s fine-!!”   
  
Tharayya made a grumble like noise from the very back of her throat. Watching him desperately bartering his medical bill. ...It was almost a pitiful sight to see. She stepped forward and pressed her hands down on the Imperial’s shoulders, forcing him into the nearest chair. “It’s fine,” She went on to quickly say. “I'll be paying this. Thank you…” 

Quintus watched on as the two women sorted the writ for the medical care. Only able to muster a small whine to himself. The heavy debt that clung to him like a chain getting ever heavier.

* * *

Exiting the guild hall, there was no conversation between the two. Tharayya always kept at least five strides ahead of Quintus. Only stopping when she seemed to sense he had fallen behind, but she’d never turn to actually look. Waiting until she heard the crunch of his crutches come closer then moving off herself. 

Tharayya pulled the apartment keys from her right pocket. Humming quietly to herself as she flicked the unneeded keys around the ring finally getting their actual room key. Still not looking at Quintus and was beginning to unnerve him very, very much. He swallowed a little as they went through the reception of the inn. A few punters were in the bar area, happily drinking and having meals served to them. …Quintus could’ve killed for some wine right now, having not drank in nearly forty eight hours. Feeling a slight shake coming on but he tried not to think about it.  Approaching the stairs it very much dawned on the Imperial now. A sickening pang from the pot of his stomach. He was helpless. Unable to even get himself back into his home. It led to more and more questions. Half of this city was  _ stairs,  _ how would he manage? Quintus' gaze followed Tharayya as she ascended up the stairs and out of view. This time not waiting for him. Swallowing hard, the Imperial took the first step forward. Placing the left crutch onto the bottom step.  _ 'Now the other…' _ he told himself, slowly doing so. Both crutches on the step he just had to hoist himself…-

No. That didn't work. Quintus now lay on the stairs, taking a pretty bad bang to the chin and waking up the broken ribs he had. He grumbled and hissed his frustrations, as he rubbed the side of his chest trying to soothe the ache.

Maybe a different approach was needed. The crutches were not built for stair walking. That he had figured out with a new bruise on his chin to show for it. He'd do what he did in …Just drag himself. Anyone who came by he'd just say he's drunk. Better than admitting to being unable to get up twelve steps.

Soon at the top. Back on his feet and fully re-suited in those stupid crutches, he followed after Tharayya to their apartment. Half expecting the locks to be changed. They hadn't been, obviously, as the Imperial opened the front door and (tried) discreetly slipping in. 

"What took you?" Came Tharayya's voice from behind him as he shut the door.

He turned. She was standing in the centre of the hall. Arms folded, eyes on him like a hungry hawk. Fingers occasionally drumming against her own forearm.

"...Taking in the scenery. What do you think took me?" Quintus grunted bitterly. "...Now we're home can we-"

" _ You _ can start packing a case, Verres," Came the interruption. Taking him slightly off guard. Tharayya gestured to the small wooden table they owned, built in a Redguard style. On it was a travel bag. Clearly meaning what she was asking. "Pack your things. Take me to your grubby little second home, then hand over this research you promised,"

"How- Wh….What do you know about my other-...."

Tharayya flashed the set of keys at him. "I took the liberty of having a look myself first. When I couldn't find where you'd hidden it among that pigsty I thought I'd get you to hand it over yourself. Just in case you were, you know, lying. That thing you really,  _ really _ enjoy doing,"

Quintus said nothing. Looking like a heavily chastised child, still more or less in the corner of the hall. Before finally mumbling  _ "I don't enjoy lying," _ as his only response. "...You're not throwing me out...Are you?"

She had fully intended too. Make him pack his bags, march him back to that crap hole apartment and hand over what he promised her. Then he wasn't coming home with her. They were done. Given their marriage was not binding in the eyes of Mara it would only take a quick visit to a lawyer to rectify  _ that _ mistake. 

"Tharayya? …Please don't throw me out. Where...Where can I go? I thought you said we could try making this right? You promised you'd help me, remember?"

She was hoping he had forgotten about that. Tharayya did promise to help him settle some of these apparent debts. As Quintus described them, 'heavy' debts. 

"I...I know," She exhaled loudly through her nose. Her anger would have to wait. They're both tired and banged up. "Just...Come in. Sit down," She told him. Entering the living area. When Quintus hobbled in and settled on the left side of the sofa and set his crutches down she sat down on the other chair close by. "...How much?"

"How much what?" He replied

"How much debt are you in? How many people do you owe?" 

He seemed to go into deep thought. That wasn't a good sign already. If it was less than four thousand...Tharayya would give him the money and he could then pay her back through labour and providing leads. …What he did anyway really. 

"...It's um...Three hundred-,"

"Three hundred gold? Quintus that's not a lot. I'm sure if you just actually-"

"-Thousand,"

Tharayya spluttered. Three hundred thousand gold. Who on Nirn's great plane could rack up a debt like that?? And on what?? And how?! 

"...How….How did you get into so much debt?" She whispered. "Nobody should've loaned to you the moment you fell into the red. How have you even been funding half of the expeditions we've been on the last few months?" 

"...More loans," He said with a defeated shrug. "I take the loan out to pay workers and guards. Whatever we found, I sold to pay the person back. It was brilliant at first, Ayleid ruins are filled with rare items. But...Then we'd find very little. Over time I was starting to take out second loans, to pay my previous ones. Getting money off rich patrons with false promises of doubling it for them with the treasures I'd find. Then needing to take out double the loans to pay them back,"

What a vicious cycle he'd trapped himself in. Tharayya actually felt sorry for him. Despite it all. Having to keep up the charade he had any kind of funds when the two of them prepared to seek out the Guardian's Eye together. His excitement and rush to get back to Hammerfell made so much more sense now. The way he hounded her to hurry when it didn't turn up in the old dwarven delves. 

"Right…" Tharayya thought hard. Rubbing her hands over and over trying to make out any kind of plan of action to help. "What you're going to do first; is not take out any more loans or borrow anymore. Understood? How you even got past two thousand in debt is beyond me. Did they not ask to see your bank?"

"People see an Imperial in gold scale plated armour. He talks confidently and has a clear plan in mind. They don't need to see my bank details, I've already sold that I can easily repay," Quintus replied. "And loan brokers are predatory. They kept adding interest anytime I even got close to paying it off…I just...Stopped thinking about it all shortly after I met you. Hoped it would just go away...Then you had what I'd needed, a more precise location of that Eye I'd been after...People had offered me millions if I actually found it. It was my ticket to actually having freedom from it all,"

The room went silent. Besides the sound of Quintus rubbing his hands against his thighs over and over. Maybe nerves, stress. Who knew. 

"...Tonight…Let's not think about it," Tharayya finally said. "I'm tired, I'm aching still and you're fresh out of surgery...Tomorrow we start sorting this out, okay? And once I'm happy you're able to survive on your own two feet again? You go. Understood? We go our separate ways... And remember; this apartment is in my name,"

* * *

This sofa just was not comfortable. Redguards clearly never had a person actually sleeping on these things in mind when crafting them. They were a very oath bound people so maybe martial issues just didn't happen between Redguards. He rolled over again. Trying to find a position that didn't make his chest hurt horribly. With little luck. Even the pain medication provided did little to quell the suffering. 

Eventually the idea of trying to sleep was abandoned. The dull ache in his ribs would intensify with every breath. No actual position eased the pain or took pressure from his chest. Besides sitting upright was what Quintus ended up doing. Sitting upright, groaning quietly so not to wake the bear that had cast him from his own martial bed. Scrubbing his hands slowly down his face, letting out an agitated sigh once his fingertips reached the bottom of his jaw. _ ‘Need a drink’. _ The thought came constantly, like angry wasps on the mind. Stinging, stinging. Not stopping. Demanding the need be sated. 

He found himself going for his crutches. Getting back on his feet and desperately hunting for any kind of coin. Ferreting in between the cushions, lifting up various books Tharayya had left on the table. The search turned up a measly five gold pieces. Not enough to get a thimble of wine, let alone a bottle. But when shifting was heard in the other room, Quintus took that as the signal to move. Swiping the house keys from the little porcelain bowl and slinking out the apartment.

* * *

This inn’s bar had shut at eleven o’ clock. Quintus gave a curt nod to the barmaid who was putting the chairs up onto the tables. 

“Don’t even try it,” She called. “Are you planning on paying your tab anytime soon?”   
  
“Well you're closed now, I can’t pay!” Quintus replied, giving a small shrug and leaving before she could respond. Shouting of revellers outside was all the Imperial needed to hear, following the sounds of laughing and drunken shouting. Leading him to the tavern that stayed open until early hours. Not his favourite drinking spot, the wine had a weird smell. But a beggar really couldn’t be a chooser. Pushing his way into the bar door with his shoulder. Hobbling on inside.

The bar was manned by an orc. Quintus had caught his name in the past but today it escaped him. Not like the orc seemed like the type of man to care for first name basis. He sported a short, tightly pulled back ponytail, both sides of his head were shaved clean. The sleeves of his bartending uniform looked like...They’d been deliberately cut off, revealing impressive muscles. “Well met-”   
  
“Either buy a drink or get out,” The orc grunted. Those muscular arms folding tightly.

“Okay straight to the point. I like that, my good man. Bottle of white gold tower red. Don’t need a glass,” The other nodded and turned away. Pondering over the various bottles that were neatly resting on the various wine racks. Seeming to grab two, lifting up one and then the other. Figuring out which one the Imperial had actually requested. “It’s- It’s the one with the higher volume,” Quintus interjected. When he got no further, he just exhaled loudly. “The one with the literal ‘White-Gold Tower’ on it...The funny circle building,”   
  
“Oh! Here you go. Thirty gold pieces,” The orc said, holding out his massive hand. Beckoning payment. Quintus swallowed quietly. An anxious wheeze quietly escaping him. 

“Can I open a tab? I’ll be here a whi-”   
  
“No,” The barkeeper interrupted, holding up his hand to Quintus. “You can pay now,” Far too many had clearly tried that trick on him. ...Great. “I’m waiting, buddy,” He said again. “Pay up, or I’m gonna take you by your long ass neck and belt and chuck you outta here-” Quintus slowly began shifting himself away from the bar. Beginning to put distance between himself and the enraged Orc. 

“I…..” He dragged out his words. The Orc took one step to come towards him. Seven foot of pure muscle towering over the Imperial.

“He’s with me. Here’s your payment,” Came a voice from behind Quintus. Stopping a possible painful thrashing. The Orc looked past Quintus, who also twisted his neck observing another Imperial in Mages Guild robes. His features were mostly obscured by the hood he wore. He sounded older. Far older when he spoke and it was enough to make the barkeeper relent, accepting the handful of coins and shunting the wine into Quintus’ hands. “Now get lost already,” was the Orc’s final word, before returning to his duties.

The hooded figure took the two glasses and bottle. "You have expensive taste," He commented. Observing the brand on the logo. "Come, let us sit," He gestured off to a secluded booth in the bar and let the other Imperial slowly limp over. Occasionally glancing back at his 'saviour' with utter bewilderment. Once seated, the man in robes poured out the wine. "You are a hard man to find" He started, finishing topping up Quintus' glass. "Mr. Verres, isn't it?" He asked, eyeing the Imperial who went right to downing the wine. Exhaling loudly and wiping his mouth when he’d managed to finish the glass, without coming up for air even once.

"...Does he owe you money?" Quintus finally asked. Refilling himself and getting right back to drinking.

"No,"

"Then I am Quintus Verres. What do you want?"

The man in robes lowered his hood. He was elderly, but his exact age was hard for Quintus to pinpoint. Seventies perhaps? Maybe older. Obviously he couldn’t just _ ask,  _ that was a mistake he wouldn’t make twice. Imperial, grey thinning hair and an equally grey beard. “I’ve been looking for you for some time now,” The older man started. “Seemed everyone was on the hunt for you too. Often directing me to give you a good kick in the hindquarters when I found you, not that I intend to do that, you seem to have been in the wars already,” He glanced down at the man’s injured leg. The extent of the injury was covered from view. Encased in metal and padding. It wasn’t affecting the other Imperial’s drinking ability though. He’d been told Verres was a very, very heavy drinker. “I’m sure you know who I am by now. But let's keep it quiet, I’d rather not draw attention to myself at the present time. I’m here with a proposal for you,”   
  
Quintus finished off the third glass he’d poured. Then went right back for the bottle to refill the glass immediately. Abnur Tharn, renowned battlemage and high Imperial chancellor, was the man before him. Tilting the bottle slightly more to get the last dregs into his glass. Seeing about one eighth was left by now, he opted to just put the neck of the bottle to his lips and chug what was left. “I don’t like to do business with an empty glass,” He looked to the bar, then back to this elderly Imperial with a smirk on his face. “If you would be so kind, chancellor?”

  
Another two bottles were purchased. Verres seemed satisfied as he helped himself to what was now his fifth glass. “You’re in possession of some very vital information that I simply must have,” Abnur told him. “Concerning an ancient artefact of power. There’s no doubt in my mind you don’t have an actual clue of what power you’ve no doubt got rotting in a box somewhere, probably in a moth ridden apartment,”

“And what exactly is this ‘artefact’? I do a lot of research. Juggle a lot of different projects, names help, Mr. Tharn,”   
  
“Do keep your voice down. It possesses no name currently...Simply that it is a weapon...Split into two parts. And you know the location of both pieces,”

“Oh! You mean _ The mad rock _ ?,” Quintus snapped his fingers and pointed. “Ayleid. Translated that myself. Took weeks…”   
  
“I hardly believe that is it’s actual name-”   
  
“It is. I translated it myself and if you’re going to insult me I’ll just take my two bottles of wine and go,” The younger Imperial tutted. “...But-...I can perhaps offer you something even sweeter,” He seemed to have the chancellors undivided attention so he continued. “I’m actually working on finally hunting this down, both pieces. And I got just the person to do it for you! So, how about this; You pay  _ me _ to bring  _ you _ both pieces of the mad rock, safe and sound. No questions asked,”

Abnur considered this. But wished to know a little more about just who this man planned to contract out to retrieve what he needed. “Why should I pay you when it won’t be you retrieving it? I can’t see you delving in your condition. Taking your sneaky little cut are you?”

Quintus just laughed, playing it off. Finishing off the second bottle as his glass filled once more. “Seeing as the person who’ll be getting it for you is my  _ wife _ , there'll be no sneaky cuts I assure you. Until the Missus’ gets her hands on it, am I right?” He burst into cackles. Tharn didn’t even pull the tiniest smirk. “Haha!...Ha...Ahem...Anyway... Shall we put a figure on the table? Let’s say I don’t know… Six thousand upfront? Then forty four thousand once the items are in your hands,” 

Fifty thousand gold was this man’s price. A pittance for a man of his standing. Tharn knew a desperate man when he saw one. The way the other’s gaze was transfixed on Abnur. Waiting for his answer, fidgeting over and over. “Take it or leave it,” Quintus added. “I know plenty of buyers who’ll pay far more for it,” An obvious bluff. 

“Very well, Verres. Have it your way. You will retrieve and deliver the weapon to me. You’ve talked yourself a big game now I expect you to deliver. You have three weeks,” As Abnur stated, Quintus was in mid sip of his wine. He visibly choked. Painfully swallowing down the wine and rubbing his chest with his knuckles.

“I- ...Three weeks?” He gasped. “That’s a time crunch! We’ve only just got back from-” A sack was dumped onto the table. The ever recognisable clinking of gold sounding. “...Never mind. Three weeks, no later.” Quintus stated. Before gripping the bag and pulling it right to his chest. Abnur was half expecting him to start _ growling  _ the way he clutched onto his payment. Like somebody would instantly come and take it off him. 

“I’ll leave you to enjoy the last bottle. White Gold Tower was never to my taste,” The older Imperial said. Beginning to remove himself from his seat in the booth. “And please, don’t even consider taking the gold and running; like your previous contacts claim you make a habit of doing. I will hunt you down and turn you into a mudcrab,” His hood returned to covering his features. Taking his leave from the slowly emptying bar. 

Three weeks from tomorrow. It would take three days to travel to the Gold coast at least. Quintus hadn’t even figured out the exact whereabouts of the other cave...Somewhere Eastmarch, in an area roughly to the west. He knew that much. Another drink of wine. Hide this money, urge Tharayya to start helping him hunt this artefact right away ...Deliver it himself, get the money. Tharayya would have to receive some of it, she’d be mortified he’d sold it without her knowledge. Maybe give her the six thousand… Tell her it was worthless after all but offer it as compensation for her efforts. Forty four thousand gold was still a very tidy profit and offset some of the more...vicious individuals he owed to.

The bottle was soon finished and with a final ‘Piss off’ from the bartender, Quintus headed on home with his newest ambition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For gods sake - Story of Tharayya's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

Always out of reach. Every time Quintus would be directed to a different section of this temple he’d found himself in, it wasn’t there. The frustration ever growing as Tharayya would tell him  _ “Try going back, in that other pathway,”.  _ Off he’d go, backtracking. Tharayya always somehow got ahead of him, no matter how the walls twisted and turned, contorted and imploded inwards. He could never keep up with her. Weight had built in his legs to the point Quintus found himself constantly toppling over, unable to keep steady on his feet as he desperately tried to follow the Redguard's instructions. 

To his horror and frustration, the previous entrance had magically sealed shut. Like it had always been sandstone. No indication there was ever a room beyond walls.

_ "Why is it shut now?!" _ Quintus wailed. Fists pummelling the walls fruitlessly.  _ "Why! Why! WHY?!"  _

_ "Did you bring a key?"  _ Tharayya asked.  _ "You did bring the key, didn't you?" _

_ "WHAT KEY?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?-" _

Loud, horrific crashing broke the air. Quintus shot up, eyes snapping open desperately trying to find his feet. Complete fright overcoming him. The sharp noise like two metallic items slamming together over and over.

A pillow was thrown, as were the blankets. When the Imperial finally coordinated himself to stand and face whatever smashed above him, the broken bone throbbed angrily and reminded the Imperial he was not meant to be on his feet. The result leaving the Imperial flat on his back, in a clumsy heap. Groaning in both pain and humiliation.

He calmed down as the horrible banging stopped. No longer in the temple, but his own apartment. On the floor to be precise. Gasping and panting, finally looking upwards and meeting Tharayya's gaze. In her hands two pan lids. Everything clicked.

"Good morning, Quintus," She said. Dropping the lids, which hit the ground making further din, forcing a wince from the suffering man. "How's the hangover?" She smiled sweetly. Only to be met with a grimacing scowl. 

Quintus squinted. His head  _ pounded  _ horrifically _.  _ Like scamps were whacking his skull with sledgehammers. "I'm...I'm not hungover," He managed to slur unconvincingly. "What is wrong with you, Tharayya?! Who wakes somebody up like that!?" Quintus was seething. The pounding headache fuelling his rage. "Y-You just-!!"

"You went drinking last night. Snuck out didn't you? You little sneak," 

"No- No I didn't! I've been here all night! Good as gold!"

Tharayya stepped forward. Grabbed the patterned blanket from the sofa and whipped it off. Under it two grease stained boxes. One still containing remains of a questionable take-out meal. The tell-tale signs of a Verres drinking binge. She turned to the Imperial, who was looking awfully sheepish all of a sudden. "...Those were here before we came home from Volenfell,"

"Unlike you, Quintus, I'm not a pig who lives in their own squalor. And before another lie leaves your lips, if the pig slop takeout and your bloodshot eyes are not the biggest give away …You were  _ brought _ home," Tharayya heard him swallow. Hard. "Bet you don't remember that do you? Or anything you got up to?" Silence from the floor. "I thought not. Allow me to refresh your memory while you clean that disgusting mess off my sofa,"

* * *

_ Something rattled against a surface. Hard enough to rouse the Redguard woman from a deep slumber. At first Tharayya jerked slightly, struggling to figure out if she had dreamt the noise, or if somebody was right outside the apartment. It was so late into the night, she would guess at least three in the morning. Perhaps she had dreamt it… Settling back down to go back to sleep when… _

_ The knocking came again. Now she knew she had not imagined it. Pulling herself from the comfort of her pillows and throwing a dressing gown on. It couldn't be the landlord surely at this hour. They had paid up- Correction… She had paid the rent this month. The leech hadn't been woken it seemed. In the dark she couldn't even make out his shape. “Quintus! Wake up!” She hissed approaching the sofa, going to shake the Imperial awake. No skinny Imperial met her hand though. Going straight to the sofa cushion. Quintus was gone. “Oh you...Little r-” The knock rattled again. That behind the door was probably Verres himself. Lost the keys no doubt, or traded them off in hopes of getting gold to fuel his fool binges. _

_ Chain unhooked. Lock turned counter clockwise and she opened the door, ready to rip that weasel’s head off and to her shock and confusion, she indeed found her ex husband. Barely able to stand. His arm over somebody's shoulder. Being kept up by- "You- You're Abnur Tharn!!" Tharayya gasped. Was she dreaming? An Imperial chancellor was not standing before her, carrying her piss drunk ex-husband. _

_ “And you must be Tharayya. I’m sure you’re mesmerized but I’d appreciate you taking this fellow from me. He’s drooling on me,” Tharn shrugged the Imperial off onto Tharayya’s. Who took Quintus under the arms to start dragging him to the sofa. Chastising him over and over as he was chucked. A disgusting crunch was heard and Tharayya panicked. Was that a bone? Quickly rushing to check the man over. But on closer inspection...It was found Quintus had thankfully not been hurt. But a carton filled with some kind of ‘food’ he’d been keeping against his chest had been squished as Tharayya threw him down. Grease and vile meat juices staining her sofa.  _

_ “For goodness sake… I don’t even know where to start. I’m not thanking you for bringing him back, I’d rather you have left him in whatever pile of vomit you found him in,” She shook her head and wrapped her gown around herself tighter. The cold began to seep into her bones. The apartment hadn’t been heated in a good month given her absence. Tharayya cursed herself for not turning the fire pits on the moment she’d arrived home. Sandstone held heat beautifully.  _

_ “It’s not in my interests to get involved in your domestics. But I require your ‘husband’ alive and relatively well to uphold his end of our bargain,” Tharn replied. Lightly brushing at the repugnant damp patch on his shoulder, no doubt from the aforementioned drool.  _

_ “What ‘bargain’?” Tharayya demanded. Followed by an irritated exhale. “What did he tell you? How much did you give him? I’m telling you now you’ll never see it again,” After last night's admission.  _

_ "Oh I'm well aware the requested down payment was invested in a drunken binge. I was more surprised he didn't take off running. After following him from rancid abode to rancid abode ensuring that wouldn't be the case; I eventually had to step in when I watched the poor sod get spiked. Bragging about carrying high amounts of gold is not a smart thing to do, Mrs Verres. Be sure to tell him that," _

_ Tharayya was quick to be filled in. In her apparent 'role' in this scheme. For once, Quintus seemed to have actually made an interesting proposition. Two halves of an ancient artefact. A heavy reward due and a lot of glory and fame to follow. Assuming the typical nature of a Tharn didn't make him take full credit for 'stopping the war'. _

* * *

"I was spiked? ...Again. I need to stop drinking at that place…" The Imperial mumbled. As he scrubbed at the grease stain. 

"Could've stopped five words in there," Tharayya mumbled. Sitting in the armchair overseeing the task at hand. "You think I nag you when I say this-,"

"-You do,"

"But it wouldn't kill you to go a day off the sauce," She sighed "I'll start packing. Then we head over to that shit hole hovel of yours to grab… I'm guessing maps?"

"You could say that," Quintus dunked the sponge back into the pan. Satisfied the stain was scrubbed out. "Though I...Haven't worked on this project in a while. I'd need to go over my notes… Well, first find those notes...Did I even bring them to that place I'm not a hundred percent sure...The last move was a nightmare and..." He trailed off mumbling to himself. Returning his cleaning items to the kitchen. "...This is what my mother would go mad about back when- Sorry that was a slight tangent, yeah, I'll get those maps for you!"

Why did he always do that? You asked the man a question and often got a completely irrelevant story. It perplexed Tharayya at times. "Good. You will make sure this apartment stays clean. I'll be sending Fadanah to check in on you," She said. Closing the suitcase. 

"Urgh. Whatever,"

"I don't mean it like that! Someone needs to make sure you're alright by yourself with that leg," … "Because you can't look after yourself," She quickly added. "Now get dressed already. It's almost midday,"

Tharayya really, really did not want to re-enter that horrible place. Not even meaning that god awful apartment. The building itself smelled repugnant. She didn't know how anyone could even drink in here let alone live here. That horrible smell of stale mead and urine hit her and she had to stop herself gagging. 

"You get used to that," Came the mumble of Quintus who pushed on through the shouting punters. The hangover had swiftly passed, or so he claimed. A quick swig of some wine, that'd been left out for who knows how long, and he seemed right again. "I've drank in worse smelling places. Riften rat way, eurgh. Makes this place smell like that incense shop down the stre-"

"I get it," Tharayya interrupted. "You better find these notes quickly. My lungs can't take being here much longer...My ears either," The things she could hear coming from the drunken groups' mouths. She followed the Imperial down the grotty halls and back to the pigsty. "How did you sleep in this place?"

"Either very drunk or…" He paused. Looking to his slight left in thought "...No just really drunk. Yeah," He limped on through. Navigating past the overflowing crates and boxes. "Okayyy...Mad rock...Where did I put you…"

"Tharn said it's not called that,"

"I don't bloody care what he said! I translated it it's 'Mad Rock' ! If you and him have a problem with that then go...Find an Ayleid to take it up with,"

"I'm sure that same Ayleid would throttle you for such a translation. It can't be called that surely," 

Her retort was met with a tut and some mumblings about translating it herself if she is so great. While he ferreted through various overstuffed shelves and crates. "I know it's here! You go search the kitchen!"

"Why would Never mind," Tharayya stepped into the dreaded kitchen. Everything looked five times worse up close. Vile black mould growing on every surface. The whole area was a bacterial infection waiting to happen. Gingerly moving various takeaway packages to begin the search. Some unreadable papers, also full of mould and grease. Nothing that stood out. "Will you clean this disgusting kitchen when you're not limping anymore?!" Tharayya barked. "I can feel my lungs filling with-"

"HA HA! FOUND THEM!" She heard from the other room. Quickly following the excited whooping to meet Quintus in the main room. At first she couldn't see him… "Quin-" Out he popped from a crate. Tharayya cried out in surprise and stumbled back. "D-Don't do that! Popping out a box like a damn weasel!"

The Imperial handed her a parchment. A smug smile on his face. When Tharayya took it she tuned out the followin _g 'can- can you help me out of this thing?'._ Instead carefully opening up the package at the grotty desk. A notebook and various flattened scrolls fell out. They seemed in decent condition. No mould...Just Quintus' crazy scrawl on every single page. The very...Disorganised scrawl. _'Tharayya- A hand, please?'_

"I can't- wait...So Galas Malatar. Gold Coast. Abandoned…I can't make out that next sentence, did you never get taught to write properly?! Look at the state of this, Quintus! You write over your own words, the sizes of the font change constantly,"

Something hit the floor followed by a groan and  _ 'I got out,'.  _ Quintus hobbled over to look after the notes. "It literally just says how it was sealed off by the lost legion. When I went down a big Imperial diamond blocked my path. I couldn't get it open...The Minotaur were not interested in helping either-"

"Wait, wait, wait...Minotaur? You didn't mention those in these notes...I think,"

"No they're not in the cavern. They're on the surface. I think the general area is their land. Cave? I don't know what you'd call a minotaur's home. You know they're not the brainless brutes some make them out to be! They speak Tamrielic, you know. Well...Some do. Depends who you talk to I guess. I think it was a shaman I spoke to? He didn't say much but he made it clear not to overstay my welcome. And then-"

"To the point please, Quintus…"

"Oh right. Sorry. The point being...It's a big old empty Ayleid ruin some Imperials centuries ago tried breaking into. They never came back... Funnily enough. Not to discourage you, dearest,"

"Don't call me that. Right…" She looked over the next page. Again just pages of unreadable drivel. She swore Quintus could've been a medic if he'd actually done something with his life. "Is that a Y or a H. No no that's a…" She growled in frustration. Nearly screwing up the paper Tharayya felt that much at her wits end. "...You...Are going to have come with me,"

"Wait what?"

"I'll end up in Morrowind trying to follow these notes! You're the only one who can read this so you can translate this on my behalf while I get the Wrathstone. Wrathstone, by the way. Is what it is called. Your translation was lazy,"


End file.
